Pool Fun
by johntb5
Summary: Take five studs and one pool put them together and you get Tracy love. Incest
1. Default Chapter

Title: Pool Fun

Rating: To be safe R

Disclaimer: I wish they could be mine but they belong to other people

Summary: Take five studs and one pool put them together and you get Tracy love

* * *

Late one night on Tracy island the youngest of the family was abruptly awoken by his four older brothers. They snatched him out of bed and pulled his still half asleep body through the many halls of the household until they reached the pool just outside the lounge. Shoving him in a chair next to the pool he was surrounded by them on all sides. Not sure what to do he just sat there waiting for them to make the first move.

Scott was the first to do something.

Leaning down in front of him he caressed his younger brother's shoulder. "Alan since you are now 18 the four of us have decided that its time for you to join us in a little brotherly bonding. There is something you must first know and that is all Tracy's turn gay and now its your turn."

Alan's eyes grew huge at his brother's words. Shifting further back in his chair he found was useless with John behind him. "Scott I'm not like that I love TinTin and that makes me straight. There is no way I'm going to be gay and besides that's incest."

As his brothers laughed at him Gordon kneeled next to him on his left side grinning mischievously. "That's the same exact thing I said a few years ago when the guys got me one night, well all but the TinTin part. Now I love all three of them and it feels so good and let me tell you one thing and that its way better with them then it is with a girl. Its hard at first to get use to but in the end its an addiction."

The four older brothers moved away to stand in front of him. Virgil gave him a sexy grin and sauntered his way to the front of the chair "We are going for a swim and if you want to join us just come on in but know one thing Alan once you get in that water you belong to us and we belong to you."

With that he leaned in and gave his younger brother a chaste kiss before turning back to his other brothers and grabbed the nearest one who happened to be Scott and drew him into a lip bruising kiss. After releasing his older brother he made his way to the pool's edge tugging his shirt off. Stepping onto the first step he turned back to his gawking brothers and he swore he could see John drooling. He winked at Alan and then looked to the others, "you coming boys or are you going to stand there all night." After that being said he dove in the water.

The other three quickly pulled off their shirts and in a blur of flesh and brightly colored swimming trunks they were in the pool leaving Alan to sit in the chair they put him in no longer then five minutes ago. He was still trying to comprehend the new information he just found of his brothers. Now the challenge for him was should he join them or go back to his room.

Looking to the pool he saw something that shocked him. Four pairs of swim trunks laid on the side of the pool. Gulping he looked at his brothers and sure enough they were all nude and seemed to be enjoying themselves from the sounds were starting to arise from the water. Surprisingly enough he looked at their bodies and for the first time he saw how stunning they all looked naked. Though he has seen them naked before, normally after rescues and stuff but this time it was different. Looking down Alan noticed his erection and that made his decision for him.

He carefully stood up not sure if his legs would support him. Since he had only his boxers on he took them off and silently slipped into the pool and moved up to John and tapped him on the shoulder. He watched his platinum haired brother turn around and the smile at him. Alan grabbed John's hand underwater and leaned up to kiss his second oldest brother. John moved an arm behind Alan's back to support him during their heated kiss. When they broke apart there was a small cheer from his other brothers, blushing he put his head on John's shoulder and smiled at them.

* * *

Should I continue and give you more sweet tantalizing Tracy family fun or just let you wonder what happens next. 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil looked at his two brothers as they embraced and smiled brightly feeling happy that his favorite brother joined their group. Groaning softly as Gordon grabbed his cock tightly brought his attention back to his other brothers who seemed to be eyeing him as a target as they moved in on both sides. Smiling he pulled Scott into a deep kiss as he grabbed Gordon's hard shaft and pumped it slowly causing his little brother to groan deeply.

Breaking the kiss with Scott, Virgil pulled Gordon up s he can wrap his legs around his waist so his own cock slid easily into his younger brothers lose body. Sighing in pleasure Gordon kissed Virgil as he ran his fingers through his hair and gripped tightly as a certain area was brushed by Virgil's hot cock. "damn virg.. again."

Virgil grinned and thrusted in the same area over and over making Gordon moan his name many times. Feeling hands on his back he turned his head to see Scott right behind him. Tilting his head back he kiss Scott under the chin and groaned as his big brother brought their lips together in a heated kiss. The hands on his back moved to his ass and he smiled against his brothers lips as he felt Scotts hard shaft rubbing against his entrance. Shifting Gordon better in his arms and still keeping him moving Virgil spread his legs some giving Scott better access to his body and it wasn't long before he was filled with a throbbing cock that start to thrust steadily into him.

The three of them found a rhythm that was easy to keep making the water around them splash over the side of the pool. Their moans rose with almost every movement. Virgil griped at Gordon's waist pulling him harder and faster feeling his end coming closer causing Gordon to scream out in pleasure and remove a hand from Virgil's shoulders to pump his cock with the newer rhythm. Scott jut grunted with each thrust he did wanting to be deeper in his brother even though he was in as far as he could get.

John and Alan watched this for a few minutes as they get very aroused and their cocks grind together causing great pleasure in both of them. Kissing deeply Alan wraps his arms more firmly around Johns shoulders to pull himself up to meet eyes with his brother.

Smiling at john, Alan leaned close to his ear. "be my first Johnny.. please."

John moaned as he moved Alan over to the steps and helped him layback. "it would be my pleasure Alan but this will hurt a little bit."

"I trust you john." Alan kisses him lightly.

John reached between Alan's legs and slowly slid a finger into his little brothers tight body watching for reaction of pain and stopped when Alan griped his arm tightly. he held off until the grip lightened and he added another finger and slowly got the moving inside of Alan who started moaning and moving over them. Making sure a third finger fit john pulled away and settled between Alan's legs.

Alan watched john closely as he settled and tossed his head back to moan loudly as john started pushing into him. keeping a tight grip on the steps he tried to relax as john slide more of himself into his tight body. The pain Alan felt when john settled inside him fully was intense but it slowly went away as his body got use to the feeling as he shifted his hips to get more pleasure.

John started moving steadily inside his little brother loving the feeling around his cock. Leaning over Alan he kissed him deeply as they moved together slowly at first but their pace grew as the pleasure did for both of them.

John grabbed Alan's cock between them and pumped it with his thrusting, the water making it easy to do it. With Alan in the laying position on the steps John slammed his way home several times as he was trying to get his release and he could tell Alan was close by his moaning increase.

Meeting eyes with each other john smiled as Alan grabbed his arms tightly and arch up screaming out as he released into the water. Groaning at the sudden tightness claiming his cock john came inside his baby brother filling him up with his seed. He continued to thrust a few more times before pulling out and resting next to a panting Alan.

Both looked over at the other three still going at it but getting close to the breaking point.

Gordon arched hard against Virgil as he came into the water like Alan and Virgil griped Gordon's hips and pulled him hard over his shaft as he shot his load making Scott do the same into him. All three stayed still as the last of the pleasure left them before slowly pulling apart and resting against the pool wall facing the two on the steps.

Virgil panted for a bit trying to calm down like everyone else but smiled softly as he locked eyes with Alan and he pushed off the wall over to him and john.


End file.
